cherubfandomcom-20200223-history
James Adams
James Robert Anthony Adams (formerly James Choke) joined Cherub in 2003 at the age of eleven. He was born in November 1991, Tufnell Park, London, England, United Kingdom and reached the status of Black shirt, which he gained in book seven, The Fall, and is now a White shirt. Joined Cherub: 2003 The Recruit James is introduced in this book as an eleven-year-old boy having just beaten up a snobby girl in his class. He is sent to a childrens' home, after his mother, Gwen Choke dies, due to her morbid obesity and taking alchohol with her medication. He is in a room with Kyle Blueman in the childrens' home, whom he quickly befriends. James also starts hanging out with the "bad boys" of the home, and gets caught by the police twice. After the second time, he is sedated and brought to CHERUB Campus. He is recruited soon after, learning that Kyle and his main warden worked at CHERUB, Kyle as an agent, the warden as a carer. He goes through the rough one-hundred-day basic training, his partner being Kerry Chang. After this, he learns that Lauren (his little sister) is also at CHERUB, and goes on his first mission, along with his swimming instructor Amy Collins, who is a senior agent. Class A For his second mission, James is chosen along with, Kerry, kyle and Nicole to live in a rough estate to buddy up with his local drug dealers family and take them down from the inside Maximum Security Maximum Security starts with James playing ten-pin bowling with four fellow Cherub agents. They get into a fight and as a result they are all meant to get sent on recruitment missions. James, however, avoids getting sent on recruitment mission because he gets offered a position on another mission. He accepts and soon finds out that in his mission he has to go into a prison to befriend a boy called Curtis Oxford and break him out of prison so he can take him to his mother, Jane Oxford, who is wanted by the CIA. James is joined on the mission by his sister Lauren and an older CHERUB agent called Dave Moss. James and Dave go into the prison and Lauren waits on the outside so she can drive them away. Dave's priority on the mission is to protect James and help him break out. However after a prison fight Dave is injured and had to withdraw from the mission. Eventually James befriends Curtis and together they break out. When outside they steal a car and meet up with Lauren and drive towards Los Angeles, where Curtis says Jane Oxford is. On the way to Los Angeles they force a woman to drive them there because of police roadbloaks to try and recapture James and Curtis. Jane then double crosses James and Lauren and sends men to murder James and Lauren. James wasn't in the room but one of the men tries to suffocate Lauren with a pillow. Lauren stabs him with a pen. James then folows Curtis and when he sees Jane Oxford she is arrested by the FBI. James, along with Lauren and Dave are awarded the Intelligence Star for bravery by the CIA. = The Killing After having returned to campus after a botched mission, James has to go on a training exercise along with the rest of the kids on campus. James stood up to Mr Large because he was bullying his sister, Lauren. James went to see his girlfriend Kerry but ended up getting dumped due to his selfish attitude. This angered him so much that he took his temper out on new recruit Andy Lagan and beat him up. James was punished severely by Meryl Spencer and he lost all his friends. Although Lauren was allowed to speak to him, she only lectured him and then blanked him like the rest. After a month, Zara was the only person who felt sorry for James, as his friends went on holiday while James was grounded on campus. Zara gave James a mission to work with her ex-cherub friend Millie Perkins. The mission is to investigate Leon Tarasov, a European gangster. James was paired with older cherub agent Dave Moss. On the mission, James became the boyfriend of a girl named Hannah and was arrested for assault. During his arrest, the police officer assaulted James. James reported this to Millie, who didn't believe him at first but was apologetic when she discovered that James was telling the truth. They later discovered that the officer, Michael Patel, was corrupt and working with Leon Tarasov. Lauren and Kerry later join James and Dave on the mission, although Kerry is still blanking James. They all work together to get Leon and Michael busted. James was sad at having to leave Hannah, but when he returned to campus, Kerry forgave him for hitting Andy. Kyle, Bruce and most of his friends also forgave James and started to speak to him again. Divine Madness James Adams and Lauren Adams and Dana 'Cheesy' Smith go on a mission to a religous cult where they meet Rat, who is later recruited. Man vs Beast James, Lauren and Bethany sneak onto the basic training compound to help out the trainees. They are caught and James is let off the hook. They then go on a mission about animal rights. They have to do an infiltration into Malarek UK to get noticed with the AFA, James throws a firecracker at a police car and 19 year-old Viv takes a liking to James. They then capture Nick Cobb, a cooking show star, and feed him some of his own brand of kitchen cleaner, because Cobb fed some rabbits kitchen cleaner to prove that the kitchen cleaner was not fatal after a little girl drank some. The rabbits died. Kyle ,James' best friend also finds his first gay love with Vivs younger brother Tom They then capture the AFA, and save Cobb. after, Lauren becomes a vegetarian after she see's what conditions animals are kept in. And gives the dog Meatball to the Askers since they forgot to get the got their eldest son Joshua who's 5 a present. The Fall James is undercover in Russia with 2 MI5 agents, Mad Dogs James adams and Bruce Norris are the two main characters in Mad Dogs. Sleepwalker An airliner has exploded over the Atlantic leaving 345 people dead. Crash investigators suspect terrorism, but they're getting nowhere. A distressed twelve year old calls a police hotline and blames his father for the explosion. It could be a breakthrough, but there's no hard evidence and the boy has a history of violence and emotional problems. Lauren Adams will have to try and work out a mission of 10 seconds of proper information and get along with one of her enemies... Jake Parker. The General The world's largest urban warfare training compound stands in the desert near Las Vegas. Forty British commandos are being hunted by an entire American batallion. But their commander has an ace up his sleeve: he plans to smuggle in ten CHERUB agents and fight the best war game ever. Brigands MC Every CHERUB agent comes from somewhere. Dante Scott still has nightmares about the death of his family, brutally killed by a biker gang. When Dante joins James Adams on a mission to infiltrate the Brigands Motorcycle Club, he's ready to use everything he's learned to get revenge on the people who killed his family … Shadow Wave After a tsunami causes massive devastation to a tropical island, its governor sends in the bulldozers to knock down villages, replacing them with luxury hotels. Guarding the corrupt governor’s family isn’t James Adams’ idea of the perfect mission, especially as it’s going to be his last as a CHERUB agent. And then retired colleague Kyle Blueman comes up with an unofficial and highly dangerous plan of his own. James must choose between loyalty to CHERUB, and loyalty to his oldest friend. it says later in the epilouge that he moves to USA with Kerry Chang Category:Characters Category:CHERUB Agents